


Мастер

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ОЧЕНЬ старое, небеченное, выросшее из ролевой по средневековому ГП-АУ, пусть лежит.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мастер

**Author's Note:**

> ОЧЕНЬ старое, небеченное, выросшее из ролевой по средневековому ГП-АУ, пусть лежит.

– Мастер, вы звали меня? 

– Сядь и помолчи минут десять, мне нужно это закончить к концу дня.

Я присел в кресло у камина, подобрав под себя ноги. В тишине потрескивали подброшенные в огонь поленья, а свет от пламени порождал на стенах и потолке причудливый танец теней, увлекая в него все находящиеся в комнате предметы. Сколько раз я уже был здесь… Изо дня в день я приходил в лабораторию, чтобы принести новые листы пергамента и забрать пять или шесть кружек с остывшим чаем, который Мастер заваривал ночью, да так и забывал допить. И каждый раз в комнате что-то неуловимо менялось: зелье в колбе становилось из красного ультрамариновым, а чучело совы смотрело в другую сторону. Книги и вовсе каждый день образовывали новые строения: то они башнями высились от пола до потолка, то выстраивались непробиваемой стеной на столе Мастера, то вдруг вставали на полки, и тогда было видно, как огромна комната. Неизменным оставался лишь хозяин: на нем были все те же темные штаны и серая рубаха с закатанными чуть выше локтей рукавами. Он привычно подхватывал кожаным ремешком седые волосы. Легкие пальцы все так же летали над страницами очередного гримуара, выискивая нужные строки. И я смотрел во все глаза на своего Мастера, который чуть не с улицы привел меня к себе в жилище, взяв учеником и прислугой, чему я раз и навсегда несказанно рад.

– Йон, помоги мне. Боюсь, мне в одиночку не справиться, – голос Мастера был хриплым и уставшим. – Вот ты должен будешь удлинять пароотводную трубу, пока я буду переносить куб к окну, – я протянул нервно трясущиеся руки, посылая к пальцам горячую волну магии, а Мастер продолжал: – производить декантацию* можно только тогда, когда жидкость остыла. А у нас еще не выпарился верхний слой. 

Пока я слушал его, пытаясь судорожно вспомнить термин, Мастер обхватил куб, не касаясь, и из его пальцев заструился свет. Вот уже полгода, как я живу у него, но все-таки каждый раз мне не дает покоя то, как колдует Мастер. Это выглядит завораживающе, и хоть Мастер и обещает, что к тридцати годам и из меня выйдет толк, я понимаю, что мне не достичь его уровня. Никогда. Между тем Мастер всего лишь переносил куб к северному окну, выходящему в глухой переулок. Пока он шел, периодически проводя одной ладонью под дном, а другой – у горловины, я вновь и вновь повторял однообразный процесс репликации участка трубы, сращивая копированные фрагменты. Этому я научился в прошлом месяце и был безумно горд собой. Мастер тогда похвалил меня и что-то пробормотал про позднее начало.

– Йон, я опускаю, изгибай.

Когда мы закончили, Мастер вздохнул и отправился проверять, качественной ли получилась репликация. Проведя рукой над протянувшейся метра на три «новой» трубой, он удовлетворенно хмыкнул и жестом указал мне на растрепанную кипу пергаментов, свитков и старых книг, которые требовалось рассортировать и распихать по полкам и шкафам. Это означало, что на сегодня работа завершена. Завтра же Мастер снова воссоздаст горную гряду из макулатуры, чернильниц и перьев, пробирок, сломанного деревянного пестика, четырех-пяти кружек, кожаных перчаток и многого другого хлама, без которого его работа станет то ли невыносимо скучной, то ли попросту невозможной.

– Мастер, ужин готов, вы можете спускаться к столу. Я сейчас вам накрою, а потом уж приберу здесь все.

– Йон, до того, как я принял тебя в этом доме, я вполне обходился своими силами. Так что и накроем вместе, и обедать будем тоже никак не врозь. Уж за полгода можно и привыкнуть, – насмешливый голос звучал уже где-то у основания лестницы.

Угу, привыкнешь тут, как же. То он не голоден, то его нет. А то запрется у себя на неделю – и не выкуришь ничем, будто он там и еду себе из воздуха выхимичивает. Ну вот как он там ест?

Между тем я уже и сам спустился на первый этаж, где располагалась кухня. Удивительно, но при всем своем величии Мастер жил очень скромно, пуская заработанные деньги на книги, реактивы и прочие расходно-познавательные материалы. Когда появился я, он стал и еду покупать. Раньше он, видимо, и этого не делал что выяснилось тогда, когда он не смог с первого раза найти на рынке мясной ряд. 

В кухне было тепло, и в воздухе витали запахи съестного. Готовить я умел и любил, потому аромат еды нещадно щекотал ноздри. Мастер уже достал тарелки и стаканы. Один был изнутри покрыт тонким зеленым налетом, который не смывался, сколько я его ни оттирал. Мастер заявил, что это всего лишь последствия безвредного опыта, и стакан пригоден к использованию. Теперь этот ужас стоял передо мной, а сам Мастер, левитируя перед собой горячую кастрюлю, раскладывал по тарелкам отварной картофель. Я, было, потянулся к графину с холодным лимонадом и даже успел сделать пару спасительных шагов, когда Мастер пренеприятно цыкнул и нарочито сдержано посоветовал обратиться к величайшему искусству в мире. Надо сказать, магии я побаивался. Тем паче, когда она касалась меня. И уж подавно, когда я касался ее. Потому нехитро-хитрая просьба Мастера подвергнуть кувшин телекинезу вызвала у меня новую порцию нервных судорог. Помнится, предыдущий кувшин весьма удачно перевалил через край столешницы и брякнулся об пол, а на светлом ковре заморской выделки появился вишневый узор. С косточками.

– Но Мастер, вы ведь сегодня просили лимонад, – начал я жалобно.

– Да, и я все еще надеюсь его получить. Только меня твои примитивные замашки не устраивают. Возьмешь руками – разобью, не попробовав.

Видимо, он понял, что переборщил с ежедневной дозой запугивания младших, потому как грозное выражение лица смягчилось, а следующие минут десять – точнее не определить – он в двадцать первый раз объяснял мне пассы кистью правой руки и природу энергии притяжения, должной исходить из левой. 

– Мастер, а может, я сначала на спичках попробую, а?

– Если ты спичкой себе от старания в глаз попадешь, то даже я тебе не помогу. Так что кувшином выгоднее – к фингалу не придется холодное искать, кувшин и приложим.

– Угу, если я себе глаз не выбью вашим кувшином. Или черепушку не размозжу. 

– Так, ученик, а ну прекращай пререкания. За стол не сядем, пока не научишься, – Мастер сел спиной к столу и демонстративно сцепил руки в замок, подперев ими подбородок.

И тут же мне просто дико захотелось есть. От усердия, обиды, и вообще – в знак протеста. Потому, наверное, получилось с первого раза. От радости трофейный лимонад я чуть не расплескал, но это был уже пустяк. Я был просто счастлив, а Мастер, по всей видимости, доволен результатом, хотя и не преминул вставить ценные указания по поводу плавности движения кисти и контроля над силой притяжения.

После ужина он отправил меня прибираться в лаборатории, а сам поднялся в ванную. Первый месяц я никак не мог понять, как можно так бездумно тратить воду. Ежевечернее купание Мастера вызывали недоумение и негодование. Весь город, казалось, экономил воду для того, чтобы великий алхимик имел возможность поплескаться в ванной. Уже позже, когда возможности молчать больше не было, я узнал, что кислота, едкая щелочь, ядовитые пары и прочие естественные отходы алхимических реакций могут весьма осложнить жизнь, если не будут вовремя смыты с тела практикующего ученого. И когда на третьем месяце своего проживания я был допущен в святая святых жилища Мастера – лабораторный кабинет под крышей – я и сам был рад возможности залезть в медную емкость, которую Мастеру доставили от какого-то благодарного кузнеца, и на десять минут закрыть глаза, нежась в душистой теплой воде.

Винтовая лестница привела меня обратно на переоборудованный чердак, где я, засучив рукава, начал разгребать завалы. Мастер, без сомнения, мог бы и сам разобраться с так милым его сердцу хламом, даже и не прикасаясь к нему. Но отчего-то он хотел, чтобы я лично и голыми руками расставлял книги в шкафу, а дощечки с алхимическими символами укладывал в верхний ящик стола. Да я, честно говоря, и сам был не прочь. Опасливый трепет перед магией не мог вытеснить из меня всего того неуемного интереса, который возникал, когда я прикасался к поверхности артефакта, испещренного рунами, или когда переносимая книга вдруг сама открывалась на странице о редких травах – ну, как тут устоять и не уткнуться в чтение? Да никак. И я читал, и трогал, и изучал.  
Звон колокольчика как раз отвлек меня от статьи о лунных фазах и их влиянии на вервольфов-полукровок. Я скатился по ступенькам и выглянул в смотровое окошко. За дверью стояла женщина средних лет, явно чем-то обеспокоенная. 

Я приоткрыл дверь и спросил:

– Чего желаете?

– Я пришла к Великому Алхимику, у меня неотложное дело, – голос звучал неуверенно, глаза женщины выдавали ее беспокойство.

– Любистоки и отворотные все вышли, до выходных не ждите, – отчеканил я заученную фразу.

– Да нет же, у меня серьезное поручение от мистера Койна.

– Йон, кого там на ночь глядя принесло? – Мастер очень не любил, когда его отвлекали от вечерней ванны.

– Мастер Сейт, к вам от гофмейстера**.

**Author's Note:**

> ________  
> * Декантация (Decantatia) (от франц. décanter – сцеживать, сливать) – сливание жидкости с осадка или иного слоя.  
> ** Гофмейстер (нем. Hofmeister) — управляющий двором, распорядитель при дворе


End file.
